There exist a number of applications and methods to monitor the load placed on an appliance or web-application. There also exist a number of applications and methods for monitoring the reliability of a particular appliance or web-application. Some of these methods include recording a series of actions or requests issued to a particular application or appliance and then replaying the recorded sequence at a high rate of speed to determine the affect on the appliance or application in question. These methods often do not actually execute web page contents, but rather replay the sequence of recorded requests.
A current need exists for a load testing solution that integrates seamlessly into pre-existing technology for monitoring the application experience of an end user. A further need exists for a load testing solution that interacts directly with an application or appliance rather than replay a recorded script.